


Plans

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bigwig is a doe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Hazel and Bigwig had taken to whispering with each other out of hearing of the other rabbits, and it didn't have the air of a secret courting, which would have been highly uncharacteristic of either of them, and out of season in any case. Secretive planning, that became less secret by the moment once Hazel elaborated on his idea and Bigwig's voice got louder.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

Hazel and Bigwig had taken to whispering with each other out of hearing of the other rabbits, and it didn't have the air of a secret courting, which would have been highly uncharacteristic of either of them, and out of season in any case. Secretive planning, that became less secret by the moment once Hazel elaborated on his idea and Bigwig's voice got louder. She was trying to convince Hazel of an angle to approach Woundwort.

"The thing to do will be to flatter him," Bigwig said. She was not quite shouting but was very near to it.

Bluebell had drifted closer, interested to know what was being argued. "Bigwig, you flattering is as rare as one of the elil scattering daisies," he called. As well to let the two know they were overheard, and to make a joke of that as he did of so many moments in life.

Bigwig shook herself, took two irritated steps nearer to him, then paused. She was still standing higher, using her size to intimidate as she so often could.

"Flattery's useful," Bigwig said. "I don't bother, but flattery can win things from a buck." She looked to Hazel once more. "It will get this Woundwort, you just watch."

"You'll be the rabbit in the tunnels," Hazel answered mildly. "Choose your route, Bigwig, and we'll all listen to you make a tale of it after."

*

Bigwig had been getting truly angry, trying to convince Hazel and dimly afraid of the outcome, but Hazel had after all stopped debating, and as always Bluebell's joking was a good distraction.

She did not precisely think over what her words would be, as she knew the danger of sounding overly rehearsed. But she kept the broad strokes of what she would say in her mind. How she would flatter the warren's Chief Rabbit.

Efrafa is known as a fine warren, she would say, full of tough, well-trained rabbits. She would say that her own warren was small and would welcome more does. Not Efrafa's best, of course that wouldn't to be expected, but even the slight young does or the troublemakers would be worth having from such a warren. Efrafan does would be sure to breed strong kittens.

Like chewing winter tough grass in her teeth, she thought over such possible phrases. Her route to an outcome as Blackberry might put it. Over the journey, and settling on the down, she had come to respect qualities of the other rabbits. Blackberry's thinking things out. Bluebell's well-timed nudging in with light commentary. Hazel's confidence, and even Fiver's whispers about what future might unfold.

They would all be behind her, as she entered Efrafa. Well, being pushed along a tunnel was helpful in the dark, sometimes, and she knew the cold light of Woundwort's grim warren was what she aimed for.


End file.
